No Replacement
by DramaPrincess96
Summary: The Doctor reunites with his former companion Rose Tyler when the TARDIS ends up landing in the parallel universe. The undying love is boiling between them from the previous incarnation, but when the time comes for him to regenerate, an impossible happening occurs when the Doctor regenerates back to his 10th incarnation. This time, the Doctor isn't planning on letting her go again.
1. Chapter 1: Hello Again

**Chapter One: Hello Again**

"How could you do this to me?!" Rose cried in a café.

"Rose, honestly, this isn't what it looks like," The Meta-Crisis Doctor tried to reason with her. He tried to put his hand on his girlfriend's arm in some sort of comforting way, but she just jerked his arm away.

"Don't even touch me," She growled. "I never even thought I'd say this, but you disgust me!"

Rose stormed out of the café, leaving the Meta-Crisis Doctor who was _supposed _to be her boyfriend, with this woman who looked like a younger version of Sarah-Jane Smith. The young blonde who was in her early 20's snarled, thinking that she had every right to be jealous that day when her, the Doctor and Mickey Smith intruded a school. She sighed. Mickey was a good guy. A small part of her missed him deeply. He was lovely and so caring but she was always putting the Doctor first. In a way, she regretted it but even though how hurt Rose first, meeting the Doctor and going round time and space was worth every penny. But now she's stuck on a parallel universe with the Doctor's clone.

"Rose," The Meta-Crisis Doctor ran after her, grabbing her arm to spin her round. Rose took a step back, pointing sharp daggers towards him. "Nothing happened, I swear!"

Rose chuckled, "You are such a liar, I just saw you snog her face off!"

She watched as the Meta-Crisis Doctor looked down to the ground, shuffling his feet, "It was a spur of the moment." He shot his eyes back up to the woman he's supposed to love and protect.

"Well, I'll tell you something," Rose pointed the finger towards the unfaithful clone, "**My **Doctor would never have done this to me!" Rose spat.

The Meta-Crisis Doctor pointed his two index fingers towards his chest, shifting his face nearing to Rose's. "I am your Doctor!"

Rose shook her head with anger and hurt running through her body, "No, you're not! As far as I'm aware me and you are finished!"

Rose turned on her heel as she marched away with tears streaming down her face. She just let the best Doctor she thought she could ever get go. She wasn't hurt about letting him go or that he cheated for that matter, she was hurt that it wasn't her Doctor. Every day she ached for him. Rose suddenly paused in her spot when she heard a very familiar sound float through the misty air. A sound she hasn't heard for a very long time. A sound that she never thought she would hear again. She turned her head to where the noise was coming from. The noise came from quite a distance away, but it didn't bother her. A wide and overwhelmed smile appeared on Rose's face. She started running as fast as she could, like it was now or never. Well it did feel like now or never. She couldn't get the statement out of her head: **My Doctor is back.**

…

"I'm not even joking when I say this Clara but the clouds really are made of candyfloss!" The Doctor beamed as the TARDIS doors sprung open. His jaw dropped as he looked up at the sky, his eyes widened.

Clara laughed as she skipped down the slope, patting the Doctor on the shoulder, "You sure this is the planet of Clownsania or doesn't it _actually _exist?"

"Yes, it does," The Doctor snapped as he looked to the side with his cheeks going a slight tone of red. "The TARDIS must have got mixed up in some misunderstanding," he stuttered making his speech sound all jibber jabber. He ran back over to the TARDIS console and started to flicker a few switches before turning the computer screen to the right angle, so he could see properly.

"But we're not there," The Doctor screamed at the screen, kicking the console in frustration. Clara rushed over to his side as she peered over the Doctor's shoulder. "What's it saying? Doctor?" She nudged him.

"It's saying we're on the planet of Clownsania, but we're not," the Doctor cried.

"Well, let's not stand here and mope about it and explore?" Clara suggested, but before the Doctor could oblige, she had already escaped the TARDIS. The 908 year old timelord just rolled his eyes as he followed Clara, closing the TARDIS doors behind him.

"This looks just like Earth," Clara frowned. The Doctor's jaw immediately dropped as he realised where they were. But there wasn't exactly any proof. He needed to find some sort of evidence.

"Doctor?!" Clara nudged him to get his attention which snapped the Doctor out of his zone. The Doctor blinked as he turned to his companion, "Hmm?"

"Did you hear what I just said?" Clara questioned in frustration.

"No, sorry I was thinking," The Doctor rubbed his brow. "What were you saying my Impossible Girl?"

Clara tensed as she cringed at what the Doctor had just called her. He had a nickname for her. They're not even a couple, he was definitely not her type! She goes for humans.

"Let's go exploring," the Doctor muttered. "I'll buy you a chocolate bar or something!" The Doctor gestured with his arm towards an off-license.

Clara stifled a laugh, "You haven't got any money!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he grabbed onto Clara's hand, "Move!" With that, the Doctor dragged Clara towards the off-license from across the bay.

…

The Doctor and Clara entered the off-license. Clara looked around intriguingly, whereas the Doctor being the Doctor gave the shop assistant a quirky smile as well as waving at her.

"Wow, this looks awesome," Clara stared at a small bottle of fizzy pop, enthusiastically. "I bet it tastes great!"

The Doctor raised his eyebrow as he walked to Clara's side as he peered over her shoulder. He noticed the bottle of fizzy pop straight away which made his body go numb. His mind recalled him back to when the pop was first promoted, with the voice ringing in his head: "Trust me on this!" The Doctor could even picture the way Pete smiled and winked cheekily, sticking his thumb up. He must be wealthy, the Doctor had thought to himself. Then, it began to remind him of Rose as he realised if Pete Tyler is wealthy then Rose Tyler for sure is looked after. He frowned to himself as he had thought of the Meta-Crisis from his previous incarnation. The Doctor began to shake his head frantically. He started to get his hidden feelings back from his previous incarnation, remembering how he was so in love with her. If only I could have that time again, I would do things differently, the Doctor thought to himself. The deep feelings were from the tenth incarnation, however, traces of them feelings were flowing back. He can't be in love with her, this is a completely different body!

"No, No, No!" The Doctor muttered to himself as he slapped himself on the forehead constantly.

"Doctor," Clara hissed, as she pulled his arm which made the Doctor look Clara in the eyes.

"What's the matter with you?" Clara exclaimed.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking, sorry," the Doctor apologised.

Clara rolled her eyes as she edged closer to the Doctor so their shoulders touched, "The woman behind the counter has just gone out for a ciggy." Clara muttered, before a devilish yet sly smile rose upon her lips. "Let's check out the cellars!"

The Doctor hesitated but followed Clara into the cellars at the back of the shop. Clara pushed the door open as she sprinted into the cellars giggling softly. The Doctor dragged his feet towards the cellars. Although, the pace soon picked up when he heard Clara's scream echoing from the cellars. The Doctor stood behind Clara as he took in what was standing in front of them. A very familiar enemy. The metal man. A Cyberman.

"Cyberman!" The Doctor bellowed as he grabbed Clara's hand. "Run!"

The Doctor and Clara sprinted out of the cellars, dodging any flying laser bullets which came shooting out of the Cyberman's hand like a cannon. The laser bullets were gushed through items in the store.

"You will be deleted!" The Cyberman's technical voice came to life.

The Doctor spun round, pushing Clara behind him. The Doctor quickly searched through the inner pocket of his beige jacket as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He directly aimed the sonic screwdriver at the Cyberman's chest. He pressed the button down firmly which blazed out blue light. The blue sparkling light fired at the Cyberman's chest making the Cyberman cry with pain before tumbling to the floor. Luckily, the shop assistant wasn't seen and had her back towards the shop, looking out towards the bay.

"It can't be," a familiar feminine voice muttered.

The Doctor and Clara spun on their heels as they faced this blonde woman. Clara just stared at her speechless, whereas, on the other hand, the Doctor's eyes had started to dazzle in the light. It was Rose Tyler and to the Doctor, she looked as beautiful as ever. Her makeup was just the same which consisted of black eyeliner and mascara. Furthermore, her outfit looked identical to the outfit she was wearing when they first met. Rose was wearing blue skinny jeans along with a baby pink top with a dark pink hoody covering the rest of her top half, along with black ankle boots. Rose looked remarkable with her blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"Hello Rose," the Doctor smiled. "I had this gut feeling that I would perhaps see you again!"

Rose gaped at the Doctor. This wasn't how she remembered him, "Doctor…"

_A/N: Lately, I've been having this Doctor Who hype considering this week it's Doctor Who's 50__th__ anniversary;D The 10__th__ doctor and Rose are in it and I've always adored their partnership and the love they secretly had for one another- it was just adorable! I've been thinking of writing a novel about them over the past week, so here it is!_


	2. Chapter 2: Always My Rose

**Chapter Two: Always My Rose**

"Do you two know each other?" Clara asked, warily indicating the Doctor and Rose with the use of her index finger.

"Yes, we do," the Doctor smiled at his former companion.

"But not that face though," Rose stuttered. The Doctor and Rose never lost eye contact. It was like their pupils were stuck to one another's.

"What the hell has been going on here?!" The shop assistant shrieked as she ran into her shop. Rose looked down as she turned to look at the shop assistant who had rage written all over her face.

"Sorry, there's been a slight corruption within your shop," the Doctor tried to talk her round in his quirky way with his hands intertwined with one another. "However, my fellow companion here will help you fix the place up." The Doctor offered, pushing Clara forcefully in front of her.

"Why me?" Clara groaned as she turned to the Doctor, gaping at him.

"Cos you're my Impossible Girl," the Doctor grinned cheekily. Rose observed the tension between the two individuals. She bit her bottom lip and her stomach had started to twist. She couldn't identify whether she was jealous or not. It's not my Doctor, but it's the same Doctor, the one who I went to visit a million galaxies with, Rose thought. "Plus I need a chat with Rose," the Doctor added.

"Oh that's her name is it," Clara retorted, crossing her arms over her chest as she raised her eyebrow at the fellow Doctor.

"I thought you would have known, I mean you're the one that's been spying on me for most of my life," the Doctor responded in a flirtatious manner.

"If you want to talk to me, talk to me somewhere else as I have to get back to my mum," Rose snapped.

"And my Meta-Crisis," the Doctor pointed out, winking. Rose looked down immediately as memories flooded back from earlier on when she had caught the Meta-Crisis Doctor kissing another woman, which wasn't her. Concern was painted over the Doctor's face as he looked at Rose with concern. The Doctor leaned into Clara, "Meet me in the café round the corner, help clean the shop up. I think me and Miss Tyler need a chat."

Clara nodded. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand. Rose jerked her hand away in annoyance other than have the Doctor drag her out of the shop and to this café.

"So how have you been?" The Doctor asked awkwardly as they walked across the bay side by side.

"I've been great," Rose lied, avoiding eye contact with the Doctor. "Yourself?"

"Hectic," the Doctor stifled a laugh. They reached the café. The Doctor pushed the door open as he held it out for Rose, "Ladies first!" The Doctor smiled.

Rose smiled slightly as she strolled into the café, pulling out a chair on an empty table and sitting down. The Doctor walked over and sat opposite the woman he loved. He gazed at her for a moment. Rose looked up and caught hold of the Doctor's gaze. She smiled awkwardly as she looked away. She then switched back to the Doctor.

"So what did you want?" She broke the silence.

"The Cybermen are back," the Doctor responded.

"Well done Einstein," Rose stifled a laugh.

"Rose, you know I've always been a genius," the Doctor smirked cheekily.

Rose laughed. "Yeah, whatever."

"Seriously Rose, has there been like any signs of anything strange or abnormal occurring?"

Rose shook her head, "Not that I know of. I've kind of put it to one side since I stopped travelling with you. A mission just didn't seem right without you." Rose shrugged like it was nothing. She looked down for a moment, whereas the Doctor gazed at Rose, remembering the deep love he had for her, but it felt like it was too late to give it as he can't stay and that incarnation is gone now.

"So how's my Meta-Crisis?" The Doctor smirked cheekily.

Rose sighed heavily, "An arse!"

The Doctor arched his eyebrow at Rose, "An arse? Explain?"

"Earlier on, I caught him kissing another woman so I ended our relationship cos I knew that you would never do that to me, the real you. Your copy is not _**exactly **_identical to yourself," Rose confessed.

"Well I have got a different face now," the Doctor joked.

Rose glared at the Doctor, "You know what I mean."

"Sorry," the Doctor muttered. He looked down in shame.

"Can I get you anything?" A waitress interrupted. She had brunette hair and was tied up into a bun.

"I fancy chips," Rose said. "Can I have some chips please?"

The waitress jotted down Rose's order before she turned to the Doctor.

"I'll have some fish fingers please," the Doctor ordered. "And custard if you have it, make sure it's cold though!" The Doctor added, smiling politely.

Rose and the waitress stared at the Doctor like he was absolutely bonkers. The Doctor just shared his grins with the waitress and Rose. The waitress jotted down the orders. "What about drinks?"

"I'll just have tea please," Rose answered.

"Make that two!" The Doctor added.

The Doctor watched the waitress walk away.

"Fish Fingers and Custard?" Rose cried. The Doctor turned to Rose, "What's wrong with that?" The Doctor blurted like it was a normal thing.

"When I last knew you, you liked bananas," Rose grinned.

The Doctor cringed, "Not anymore! I like Jammie Dodgers though," the Doctor pointed out, smiling innocently. Rose giggled, "You can't beat a good Jammie Dodger!"

"Too right," the Doctor smirked. The smirk soon faded. "You were right about me never betraying you, if I was in his shoes, I would love and protect you with everything I had. You have no idea how much I want to give him a good seeing to right now cos you are so special and precious to me, Rose Tyler."

"I still am?!" Rose caught him out.

"Always," the Doctor whispered softly. Rose smiled.

"Doctor, answer me honestly," Rose began, "In any incarnation or whatever, did you ever feel anything for Sarah-Jane?"

"I cared about her a lot," the Doctor admitted. "But I didn't feel the way about her than I felt about you. I was just fond of Sarah-Jane."

Rose nodded, "So you won't deny loving me then?"

"Never." For a split second, the Doctor felt love and affection for this beautiful blonde woman who was sitting opposite him- even if it in the wrong incarnation!

Just at that moment, the Meta-Crisis Doctor had walked into the café, rushing over to Rose.

"Rose, please baby, let me explain!" The Meta-Crisis Doctor pleaded with his now ex-girlfriend.

"I am not your baby," Rose snapped. "Just go! Come to mine later for your stuff yeah?"

"Where am I supposed to go? I belong with you!"

Rose shook her head in disgust, "No, no you don't! Just go!"

The Meta-Crisis was about to say something before he caught eye contact with the Doctor. "Who's he?" He bellowed at Rose, pointing at the Doctor.

"You better move your finger away from me before I break it," the Doctor threatened as he glared at the Meta-Crisis of his previous incarnation. "I'm the Doctor," the Doctor roared as he stood up. "And you have made me a very unhappy man! How could you cheat on Rose? You know how precious she was to me and you go and do this?! I was trusting you to look after her."

"Doctor," Rose hissed as she stood up and grabbed the Doctor's hand. She squeezed it a little. She looked at the Meta-Crisis coldly, "Go." She could feel herself well up. The Meta-Crisis observed the two of them for a moment before storming out of the café. Rose let go of the Doctor's hand as she turned away, letting tears run down her face. The Doctor grasped her chin with his index finger, "No, no, no, none of that!" The Doctor pulled Rose into a tight and comforting hug to sooth her. Rose pulled away after a minute to notice that the waitress had put their teas on their table.

"Thanks," Rose says as she sits back down, with the Doctor sitting opposite her.

"So, your friend has a pet name," Rose joked.

"Clara? No, she is an impossible girl," the Doctor stated.

"Did I have a pet name?" Rose smirked.

The Doctor leaned in closer. "My Rose," he said softly then placed his hand on one of his two hearts. "In here, well in both my hearts, you were known as my Rose."

Rose smiled as this had made her heart skip a beat. "What are you doing here, Doctor?" Rose inquired. "I thought that the TARDIS could never land here. I thought the walls had been closed off…forever."

"That's what I thought," the Doctor scratched his chin. "We landed here by accident. I only knew for certain that we were in the parallel world when I saw your father's fizzy pop. That's when I realised that before Clara and I left, I just had to see you," the Doctor continued to speak softly as his hand shifted on top of Rose's. Rose looked down at their glued hands before connecting eyes with the Doctor. They just gazed into each other's eyes for a few seconds.

"Doctor!" Clara rushed in with the shop assistant following behind.

The Doctor and Rose quickly jolted away, acting casual.

"What is it Clara?" The Doctor said in frustration.

"Florence has..." Clara began to answer.

"Who's Florence?" The Doctor interrupted.

"The shop assistant," Clara prompted, indicating to the shop assistant who was standing behind her. "Anyway, Florence has some relevant information…about the Cybermen."

_**A/N: **__Interesting fact which I had to share- Last weekend, me and my friend tried Fish Fingers and Custard, it's actually quite nice! Who saw the 50__th__ anniversary at the cinema? I did and I found it amazing;D However, I'm disappointed that Billie wasn't playing Rose though:( Anyway, I'll shut up now…_


	3. Chapter 3: That Time Has Come

**Chapter Three: That Time Has Come**

Immediately the Doctor began intrigued. He leant forward in his seat drawing more eye contact with the fellow shop assistant who only worked across the bay.

"Shall we get a bigger table?" Rose suggested, not knowing what to say to get inbetween the eye contact that the Doctor had with another woman, which wasn't her.

The Doctor turned to Rose. "What's wrong with just pulling chairs up?" The Doctor asked, challenging Rose. Rose looked down, giving in. One nil. Clara and Florence pulled two chairs up to the Doctor and Rose's table and sat down.

"So what's been going on?" The Doctor asked.

They got interrupted when the waitress walked over to their table carrying a green tray which had two plates on which consisted of plain chips and fish fingers and custard. The waitress placed the meals to the designated customers.

"Thanks," the Doctor and Rose murmured in tune. The waitress walked off.

Rose silently began to munch on her chips whilst the Doctor dabbed a fish finger into the custard and began chewing on the fish finger intriguingly. "As you were saying," the Doctor said to Florence with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Clara exclaimed.

The Doctor swallowed, "Sorry." He then smiled pleasantly at Florence waiting for answers.

"Them metal men have been appearing in the cellars of my shop for months," Florence began. "My sister Madeline has a shop across town and she's been getting them too. We've tried to get police in and everything but they can't find anything. One of Madeline's workers got killed down to them. One of them killed one of her workers!"

The Doctor scratched his chin in concentration, "From what I'm hearing, there's a connection between you and your sister."

"Maybe that's because we're blood related!" Florence interrupted like this man was completely dumb.

"No, no, your relation with your sister has some attraction to the Cybermen." The Doctor tried to explain.

Florence cringed, "Eww, that's grouse!"

The Doctor sighed heavily, "Not like that! Anyway, we need to get out of here." The Doctor hurried over to the counter but froze when he realised that he didn't have money. He never carried any money with him. He turned around when Rose patted him on the shoulder.

"Let me," she insisted as she paid the waitress the right amount.

"Another adventure for us eh," the Doctor smiled at Rose when she returned.

"It's been a while." Rose let out a sigh of happiness. The Doctor held out his hand, wriggling his fingers. Rose looked down at the Doctor's offering hand and grabbed it before leaving the café with Clara and Florence in tow.

The Meta Crisis Doctor was leaning against the railings opposite the café. He stormed over to the foursome and gave the Doctor a full blown hit across the jaw line.

"Doctor!" Rose cried in horror at the Meta Crisis Doctor after watching the Doctor fall to the floor in pain. She knelt down beside him.

The Meta Crisis Doctor held out his hand to Rose. Rose looked out his hand in disgust. "What are you doing?" She spat.

"Taking you home," the Meta Crisis Doctor responded with a gentle approach. "You're better than this Rose, you can't let him hurt you. Not again. Cos that is what's going to happen."

Rose stifled a laugh, "You hypocrite!"

"You're better off with me Rose, I'm him," the Meta Crisis Doctor pleaded, pointing to the Doctor.

"What a man who cheated on me?" Rose said, abruptly. "No I'm not better off with you. I'm better off without you! I knew I shouldn't have let the Doctor fly away on Bad Wolf Bay that day!"

"He can't just come back and ruin things for us," the Meta Crisis bellowed. "Cos that's his natural hobby! He ruins things for people…"

"No," Rose interrupted him. "He does things that save people's lives! And for the record, there is no us. There will never be an us again! When I return home, I expect your stuff to be packed and you gone; otherwise, I'll be throwing your stuff out on the street!"

"You wouldn't do that," The Meta Crisis stuttered.

"Believe me I would!" Rose growled. "Now go! Get out of my life!"

The Meta Crisis Doctor took one glance at the Doctor before turning his back and walking away. The Doctor groaned and Rose gazed at his pained face.

"Are you alright?" She rubbed his chest soothingly.

"I forgot how good my fist used to be," the Doctor panted, making Rose burst out laughing.

"Come on," Clara urged. "We have to go!"

"Yes!" The Doctor jumped up, forgetting that he had just been hit by a clone of his previous incarnation. "Let's go to Florence's shop!"

…

The Doctor, Rose, Clara and Florence entered the shop. The Doctor wandered round the shop before entering the cellar. It was dark. The Doctor's hand scrambled through the inside pocket of his jacket as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He pointed the sonic screwdriver directly in front of him and pressed a button which made the green light glow with its sonic disruption. The three women who were accompanying him were following behind. The Doctor then looked in the direction where there was a long thick silky curtain. The Doctor's eyebrow arched as he slowly wandered over to the curtain.

"What's behind that curtain?" The Doctor murmured to Florence.

"I don't know, it was there when my sister brought me the shop." Florence spoke, shakily.

The Doctor glanced over at Florence before drawing the curtain back to come face to face with a Cyberman.

"Run!" The Doctor bellowed as the four of them ran out of the room. The Doctor slammed the door shut and locked it with the use of his sonic screwdriver as the electronic device made its lingering bleep that rang in your ear drums.

The Doctor took a few steps back with Rose, Clara and Florence behind him. They just stood there whilst the Cyberman tried banging the door down with all the force and power he owned.

"Why are we standing here?" Florence cried.

"Let's get out of here," Clara cried with her new friend.

Rose smirked at the two women who were panicking. She knew what the Doctor's game was. Then the door crashed down and three Cybermen were standing in the doorway. They stomped up onto the step and stood there in authority.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor declared. "And whatever your plan is, I will do everything I can to stop you. Just like I always do."

"Our plan has succeeded." One of the Cybermen spoke.

"Plan? What plan?" The Doctor's eyes wandered around the room warily.

"We have managed to own two stores under the Cyber Industry and they've been brought by Madeline Burrow." Another Cyberman explained.

"We have manipulated her into the Cyber Industry in order for us to take over the universe," The third Cyberman said.

Florence had tears in her eyes. She was scared for her sister. Within a millisecond, the Cybermen teleported themselves and vanished.

"No," the Doctor cried with anger shaking in his voice.

"Doctor," Rose squeezed the Doctor's hand. "We need to get to the other store. We need to find Florence's sister."

Rose knew that this would be the Doctor's next plan. The Doctor turned to Rose as she smiled warmly at him. The Doctor returned the smile and marched out of the shop with a grip still remaining on Rose's hand and Florence and Clara following behind him.

"Where are we going?" Clara ordered, trying to keep up.

The Doctor and Rose spun around.

"Florence, where is your sister's shop?" The Doctor questioned.

"It's on the other side of town," Florence answered, rapidly.

The Doctor's eyes seemed to wander about the surroundings in hope that he would find the quickest way to get there. Then he realised that he had this beautiful blue police box that he owned, which could take him anywhere he wanted.

"I've got a…vehicle," the Doctor stumbled on his words. "Come on!" The Doctor smiled nervously as he led them over to the TARDIS.

…

The TARDIS landed in a completely different location. The Doctor, Rose, Clara and Florence filed out of the TARDIS.

"You are seriously frightening," Florence commented with fear awakening in her voice.

"Oh stop going on, it's not like we will see each other again," the Doctor muttered as he walked in the direction of the shop.

"I didn't know you redecorated, Doctor," Rose beamed at the timelord.

"Do you like it?" The Doctor wondered, smiling at his Rose.

"Yeah, it's not bad," Rose stuttered, trying to smile positively before entering the shop.

A woman was stood behind the counter checking the bill book. She had lilac hair which was cut into a bob and dark make up. She seemed to have a very gothic approach to her nature.

"Maddie!"

The woman looked up as Florence hurried over to her.

"Flo, what are you doing here?" Madeline stifled a laugh.

"I've come to save you!"

Madeline looked at her like she had two heads. "I don't need a knight in shining armour thanks and it's not going to be you."

"Please Maddie," Florence pleaded with her sister. "You're in danger!"

Madeline burst out laughing, "How am I in danger?"

The Doctor coughed to get the two ladies attention, "Madeline, I'm the Doctor…"

"Doctor Who?" Madeline frowned.

"Just the Doctor! Anyway, have you got some sort of cellar? You see, there's these outer space aliens on the loose."

Madeline laughed, "What world are you living in? There's no such thing as aliens!"

"Madeline," the Doctor looked at the lilac haired woman sternly. "Take me to the cellars!"

Madeline sighed, rolling her eyes, "This way."

Madeline led the four of them to the back of the store and opened the door to the cellar. There was this massive unit with computers running and blue flashing lights. Madeline snarled at them.

"You can come out now," She spoke in an evil tone.

Cybermen suddenly came out from random places. There must have been about ten of them.

"Maddie, what's going on?" Florence asked out of concern.

"I'm not in danger," Madeline chuckled. "The Cybermen are giving me a better life and I am trying to give you the same thing! We could be rich Flo," she then whispered.

"That's their way of trying to take over the universe," The Doctor begged. "They're using you!"

Madeline stifled a laugh, "What for a bit of cash? I aint loaded mate!"

"You don't need to be sweetheart," The Doctor responded, coldly. Then, his eyes wandered off to the computers where it had pictures of Madeline and Florence with their details. The computers were next to scanners. The Doctor rushed over to the computers and bashed on a few keys.

"Stand under the light," the Doctor ordered Madeline, making the light brighter which formed into a glowing spotlight. Madeline frowned as she stepped under the spotlight before the Doctor triggered the computer, which caused reflections of a Cyberman form within Madeline's body.

"She's being processed," the Doctor spoke as his breathing got heavier.

"Can I go now?" Madeline spoke in a cyber-voice.

The Doctor nodded slowly whilst Florence cried on Clara's shoulder. Madeline avoided eye contact with her sister and walked towards the Cybermen.

"Florence," the Doctor approached the distraught female gently. "If you could stand under the spotlight please."

Florence hesitated for a few seconds before standing in the spotlight. It appeared that she had the Cyberman brain.

"Ok," The Doctor murmured before stopping the scan.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"It seems that the Cybermen have a connection with the two shops so they're using the owners of those shops AKA Florence and Madeline to expand their empire." The Doctor explained in a hushed tone before calling out: "Isn't that right you old metal robots?!"

"We do not understand," One of the Cybermen spoke.

The Doctor chuckled, "Oh, you do!" He then pulled a trigger and a voice from the computers declared: 'System failing'.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Clara gasped before they watched the Doctor go into this blue transparent bubble with the computer.

"I'm the Doctor and my duty is to save every universe in existence and to risk my own life. The power of the technology is going to drain into me just to destroy the Cybermen and save the world." The Doctor explained while pressing a few keys.

"But you're going to get yourself killed," Rose choked with tears streaming down her face. The Doctor turned to Rose and smiled warmly, "Oh, Rose Marionette Tyler, you know I always come back." The Doctor pressed the final button.

With that, blue blazing lights sparked across the room drawing the humans back and the amount of energy used killed the Cybermen.

In reality, the Cybermen was defeated and the Doctor, Rose and Clara were lying on the floor breathless. They slowly sat up straight and looked over at Florence and Madeline who were lying on the floor motionless.

"Are they alright?" Clara whispered.

The Doctor crawled over to Madeline to examine her and then went over to Florence and did the same. His hand rested on Florence's shoulder. "Yeah, when they wake up they won't remember any of this, they won't remember us. They'll just be two girls working in shops."

Then he paused and looked directly at his hand. His veins were glowing orange. A soft and smooth hand covered his hand. When he looked up, it was Rose who was smiling warmly at him as she gave his hand a squeeze.

…

The Doctor, Rose and Clara hopped back inside the TARDIS. The Doctor was about to turn on the heating when he jolted back as pain overcame him making him clutch his stomach.

"Doctor!" Rose and Clara called out in panic as they rushed to his side.

"Stay back," the Doctor snapped as he spun around slowly watching Rose and Clara step back. "I'm regenerating," The Doctor became breathless.

Then all of a sudden, fire exploded out of the Doctor's body parts. Within a few seconds, the new Doctor appeared taking deep breaths. Rose and Clara gaped at him. It was the tenth Doctor.

…

**A/N: **Sorry that this chapter was a bit crappy. End of the day, this novel isn't about fighting aliens, it's about the Doctor and Rose's love for one another.

Anyway, Merry Christmas! x


End file.
